


Prompt n. 2:  cuddling in blanket fort together, pairing of your choice.

by Minas_Desk



Series: Scattered Tales and prompts. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Before Inquisition, Cuddling, Gen, Headcanon, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mr. Poucelot, OC, daddy Anders, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minas_Desk/pseuds/Minas_Desk
Summary: I'm currently accepting prompts to gather ideas about my headcanon and put them in this series.Still, I accept any prompt about any Canon.





	Prompt n. 2:  cuddling in blanket fort together, pairing of your choice.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gugle1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugle1980/gifts).



Kat was in her bed hugging her little teddy bear that uncle Carver gave to her for her fourth birthday.

  
Mr Pouncelot was meant to encourage her in sleeping alone in her room, but that night the most dreadful storm was falling on Kirkwall. As yet another thunder rumbled, making the windows tremble, Kat jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room where daddy was comfortably sitting on a chair next to the fire.

 

Anders caught the pitter patter of her daughter and smiled. He knew that she would have come, so he waited patiently for her, holding up his time to go to bed too.

  
She pulled his sleeve. He drew his gaze on her finding her staring at him with wide eyes in a sort of terrified face. Anders couldn't help to let out a brief chuckle. She wore an oversized pyjama that Varric gave to Hawke for the girl.

  
“She has to grow up”, he said, trying to provide a coherent explanation of his undeniable mistake.

  
Anders took the girl on his lap and quietly said:

 

“Can’t you sleep?”

 

Kat shook her head in disappointment.

 

“Is that about the thunders?” he asked.

 

She nodded, slightly blushing with shame.

 

“What about Mr Pouncelot?”

 

“He’s afraid too.” She paused and frowned. Then she added:

 

“ Mom would never be afraid of that.”

 

Anders sighed, thinking within himself  - _there we are._

 

“I may assure that this is not true. There are lots of things your mother fears.”

 

“For instance?” asked the child.

 

“I’ll tell you that. But first, we must solve this thing.”

 

Anders got up, and went to Kat’s bedroom; the girl followed him, pitter-pattering all along. She was still holding Mr Pouncelot by his neck; probably it would be more appropriate saying that she was strangling him at every roar coming from the sky.  
Anders pulled a couple of blankets out of the closet; then, he moved the table that was under the window and covered it with the blankets.  
He took the pillow and the quilt on his daughter’s bed and pushed them under their refuge.

 

“There!” he said. “This is our fortress. Get in.”

 

Kat looked at her father in disbelief, then a smile glowed upon her face, and she entered into that impregnable fort.  
Anders sneaked in after her. They hugged, giggling in complicity. After a while, Kat asked:

 

“So? What is mom afraid of?”

 

Anders’s mind was suddenly crowded with every concerne his woman and he were fearing: possession, Tranquillity, the Circle, Meredith, the Arishok, blood mages, Carver being a Templar. Losing their daughter.

 

Then, he just said: “when Aveline gets angry.”

 

They laughed hard to tears and then fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Italian native speaker, so if you wish to help me to improve my writing, please feel free to suggest me any correction or submit your opinion: I'll appreciate both things.  
> And of course prompt me too!


End file.
